Question: In her chemistry class, Jessica took 5 exams. Her scores were 89, 77, 77, 90, and 92. What was her average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $89 + 77 + 77 + 90 + 92 = 425$ Her average score is $425 \div 5 = 85$.